stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Bonziiznob
Bonziiznob Although my contributions to this wiki are few it is mostly due to the fact the game has not yet been released and a large amount of "to do" stuff has been completed. However, I would like to direct your attention to the minor details around here that require the rights of adminship and it's for this reason I am requesting these rights. Before you judge me based on my edit count to this wiki, please note that I consider myself a very trustworthy user and as such responsible enough for the sysop tools that would be issued to me. To some irrelevant, I have managed to attain the highest support per user in the history of the RuneScape Wiki and am an experienced sysop. I'm not using that to persuade votes, only to justify to you that I can be trusted. I can offer much to this wiki be it I can have these tools. If not, I understand though it will limit my capabilities to help this wiki's establishment continue. 18:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I, Bonziiznob, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realize that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, 18:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Discussion Support - If only I had bureaucratic rights now I would ignore this whole thing and put you on. My answer is simply YES. We have now also fallen short for admins, I was going to call Calebchiam to help but he says that he wouldn't be much help as he's not going to take part in MechScape. But I am the only good admin around here, the only other active one is Japol1 who has just disappeared and isn't all that good, you however is good, and I'm retiring, so you're going to need to take my place to do the rest of the work whilst I monitor. You have already done a few contributions but these show the standards of what you can really do and I can see you can do a lot more, even with a short to-do list. Bonziiznob for the win adminship! 19:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Support - because i can see what you mean about there being nothing to edit yet and you sound like you'd make a great admin/beurocraty thing (unlike dragongnexus i cannot spell beurocrat) 19:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) support'''Never mind im sure you will make a great admin!=D--godpower49 21:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) --godpower49 21:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose - Although I agree that edit count shouldn't be the only contributory factor in choosing Admins, I feel that only 30 edits is not enough. I think that if you wait a while and make more edits I would support. I know that we should not base our judgement purely on edits but 3becoming Admin at 30 edits really is too low. Theboy1001 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :How am I not ready? I don't have 30 edits, I have over 5000, just not on this wiki. To tell me I am not ready is an understatement in my opinion. Just today I had to teach one of your sysop's how to properly use the MediaWiki and to edit the toolbar. Your entitled to your opinion for sure, but the project I wish to do require these tools. I will need access to the MediaWiki, and protected pages and to issue protection on these pages and policies I wish to produce. This wiki is far to vulnerable at present and if you feel otherwise that is fine, I am simply offering my time to you to help. I am more then fine on the RuneScape Wiki for there is far more need for my presense there. Im trying to help, not gain the rank to hold "power" over others. Please re-consider or take a look here to know I am trusted. In regards to activity I will be present everyday, as I have been on the RuneScape Wiki for the last 6 months. And so you know, even if I don't get these tools, soon you will need someone to help as your crat' has made several edits in the past few months and your most active sysop, Dragongnexus, is retiring. Anywho, it's your choice, I'm simply offering my experience. 23:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Comment - Although you have over 5000 Wiki edits, you stil need to prove yourself on this Wiki. Each WIki is different and I would like to see proof that you are committed to this Wiki as well. Theboy1001 09:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, please let me know how. I can't possibly contribute to mainspace articles because there is nothing additional I could add. In less then 24 hours I have changed and updated your forums, created several project templates, and have shown your present sysop' the capabilities of their tools so they can better help and shape this wiki. Mainspace is a small factor in a developing wiki anyways. We need to have the background setup and all rules and policies up and active ASAP because when the game is released we are going to have large competition and we will need to set a first impression strong and hard. If our viewers come here and see we are arguing about a specific policy, edits conflicts, or who to even contact for help we are going to be in trouble as they will not think twice about clicking the backspace button on their browser and heading to another fansite. 14:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Bonzi, you know you must make yourself trustworthy to communities individually. I don't know if there's some sort of edit requirement for voting, but as Bonzi is one of the best people in the RuneScape wiki, I support 00:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, lol. I know that, but it's hard to prove it to users asking for mainspace edits when there is little in the mainspace which I can possibly update anymore. I can lots though behind the scenes. Thanks Dave. 00:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Comment, Support - While I'm not an editor of the MechScape Wiki, I wandered over here from the RuneScape Wiki and I just wanted to say that Bonzi is a responsible editor and admin on that site. He has certainly proven himself worthly of the admin tools on the RSW and I have no doubt that he will show that same amount of responsibility here. Again, I'm pretty sure that his edit count is low because there is no game yet to edit about. Bonzi, is a good editor, and I think he'll be a great help getting your wiki up and running. Tollerach 06:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Decision - The Wiki has run into a recruitment drive, therefore Bonziiznob and Calebchiam must now immedaitely be sysopped. If you have any objections, please say so now before the end of this campaign. 10:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) comment If bonziiznob is made an admin and is not an active on this wiki he will be left with responsibilities that he can not handel as he will be so busy on the Runescape wiki. which will have vandalism build up and taking much longer to fix hence more vandalism.--godpower49 11:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I have no intention of becoming inactive. The MechScape wiki is an icon on my desktop, as with the RuneScape Wiki. That will be my guarantee to you for some time. 14:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Support - There are not very many Admins here right. 10:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Changing vote to support - When I posted before I had not really seem much of your editing. Now I have seen your edits, etc a bit more, I think you would be a great Admin. Theboy1001 17:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Support -- from your 5000+ Runescape Wikia edits and your.. level-headed communications with Dragon, I can almost guarantee you'll be a good 'Crat if your past dedication to the RS Wiki is focused on this one. :) 00:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support Hell, Bonzi has done a lot of great work to this wiki. He takes great devotion to everything he works on. He was a tremendous help to the Runescape Wiki and I am without a doubt that he will do the same in this wiki. Therefore, I give my full support to bonzi.[[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 05:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Full and utter Support - per all. 21:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support - After all this we certainly need an active someone responsible enough to be given the tools around here.-- 22:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Closed - User has achieved consensus to attain the sysop tools. (As issued by Nq2h) 04:20, 8 May 2009 (UTC)